Thomas, Percy and the Dragon
Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is the seventh episode of the third season. It first aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode Scare Dares, in 1991 and re-aired in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Missing Whistles in 1996. Plot Percy is still ribbing Thomas about the time he thought Percy was a ghost. Thomas pays no attention, knowing it was him all the time and, next morning, is asked to collect a special load from Knapford Harbour. Meanwhile, Percy is stuck in a siding while shunting and has to stay there for the night because of jammed points while waiting for Henry to pass. His driver and fireman go home for tea and Percy watches the other engines going back to Tidmouth. He got scared when he heard a shrieking noise, not knowing it was only an owl and wished Thomas was here. When Thomas is waiting for his load at the harbour, he was horrified to find it is a dragon, but his driver tells him it is made of paper and is needed for a carnival. Workmen puts lights on the dragon for Thomas to travel safely and he set off for the carnival. Percy was sleeping until Thomas passes by with the dragon, causing Percy to get so terrified that he will not open his eyes until his driver comes. The next day, Percy tries to tell Gordon, but Gordon thinks he is joking, which soon leads to the other engines teasing Percy about it. Percy began to think he might've imagined the dragon, but later, he sees the dragon again, but is indignant when he sees Thomas pushing it. Thomas explains what happened and the two make up for their teasing. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * Knapford * Suddery * Suddery Yard * The Valley Bridge * Tidmouth Goods Station (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the two Andrew Brenner magazine stories, Percy's Night Out and Percy and the Dragon. * A deleted scene shows Gordon passing Percy in the siding. * In the early narration, the music played when Percy waits for Henry to pass by, Percy at Knapford, and the other engines laughing is omitted. The music played when James teased Percy is omitted in both UK narrations. * The owl's shrieking noise is heard twice in the UK and international versions. * Big Mickey and S.S. Vienna, from Thomas and Friends' sister show, TUGS, make their first appearances in the show as background characters. They continue to be background characters to this day, even making it into CGI. * A reference to the second season episode, Ghost Train is made. * The episode can be seen in a Japanese game, Magical Adventure. * When repeated on CITV in 1993, the end credits were entirely removed, save for the Britt Allcroft endboards. Goofs * In the restored version, in the last shot of Thomas and Percy in the shed, the narrator says Thomas went to sleep, but he looks cross. * The dragon was said to be covered in lights, but it was actually lit up from underneath. * The steam vent goes off too early when Thomas blows steam at Percy. * In the shot of Henry, James and Duck, Henry's front wheels are derailed and his brake pipe is wonky. * The end of the set is visible behind Thomas in the shot where he goes under the bridge. * In the overhead shots of the jammed points, a truck next to Percy is derailed. * In the scene of Thomas and Percy in Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas is in a middle berth. But, the morning after, Thomas has moved to the berth on the far right. * The term guard is used in the U.S. version at one point. * Wires can be seen under the tarpaulin on the flatbed in front of the dragon when Thomas passes Percy. These are most likely wires connecting the power source to the dragon's lights. * In the first scene of Henry passing Percy, take a close look at the bottom right corner, Henry floats in mid-air. * When James passes Percy, Percy whistles despite his driver not being there. Quotes * James: "Look out, Percy! Or the dragon may gobble you up!" * Percy: "No one believes me! Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all." Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (UK only; discontinued) * Books - Thomas and Percy and the Dragon * Buzz Books - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Magazine Stories - Thomas, Percy and the Dragon! In Other Languages Home Media Releases Video Games * Magical Adventure Gallery File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragontitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:Thomas,PercyAndTheDragonRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|1993 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSTitlecard.png|2001 US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonUSrestoredtitlecard.png|New Series title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasPercyandtheDragonItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonSlovenianTitleCard.PNG|Slovenian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon2.png|Percy and Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.png|Original shot File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon4.png|Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon5.png|Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon6.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.png|Restored shot File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.png|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon10.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.png|The Fat Controller File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon13.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.png|Henry File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.png|Henry and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.png|The signalman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon20.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon21.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon22.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon23.png|Percy's fireman File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon24.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon25.png|James and Percy File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon26.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon28.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon29.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon30.png|The owl File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon31.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon32.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon33.png|The Chinese Dragon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon34.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon35.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon36.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon37.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon38.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon39.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon40.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon41.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon42.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon43.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon45.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon46.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon47.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon48.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon49.png|Percy and Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon50.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon51.png|Gordon File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon52.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon53.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon54.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon55.png|James, Henry and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon56.png|Percy, James, Henry and Duck File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon57.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon58.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.png|Note that the tracks end behind Thomas File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.png|Percy at Elsbridge File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon63.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon64.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon65.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon66.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon67.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon71.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon3.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheIslandSong8.png|Edited scene File:Percysmiling.PNG File:ThomasPercyandtheDragon.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon7.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon8.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon9.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon11.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon12.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon13.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon14.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon15.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon16.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon17.PNG File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon18.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon19.PNG|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon59.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon60.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon62.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon68.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon69.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon70.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon71.jpg File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon93.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon94.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon95.png File:ChineseDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|The Chinese Dragon in the 2002 Thomas Event File:ThomasPercyAndTheDragonThomasEvent2002Japan.jpeg|Recreation of the episode in the 2002 Thomas Event in Japan Merchandise Gallery File:ThomasChineseDragonTrackmaster.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:PlarailThomas,PercyandtheChineseDragonSet.jpg|Motor Road and Rail and Pharil set File:ThomasandtheDragon.jpg|Egmont Book File:ThomasandtheDragonJapaneseBook.jpeg|Japanese Egmont Book File:ThomasandtheDragonRomanianBook.jpeg|Romanian Egmont Book File:ThomasandPercyandtheDragon.PNG|Step Into Reading Book File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon(BuzzBook).JPG|Buzz book File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonJapaneseBuzzBookJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese Buzz book Episode File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon-Early British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy & the Dragon - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas, Percy and the Dragon-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video